Zipper bags are common tools for storing items in daily life, especially for storing various documents or medicines, which possess a very good waterproof seal effect. But due to the lack of locking apparatus on the zipper of ordinary zipper bags in general, children can easily open the zipper bag, resulting in problems, such as loss of important documents or accidental ingestion of medicines, and poor safety.